Con los ojos vendados
by net0980
Summary: Una historia de un dragón y cierta princesa la cual esta enamorada de el , pero cierto dragón es muy idiota como para darse cuenta . la princesa celestial hará todo lo posible para que su dragón sea completamente suyo para seguir con sus aventuras pero no como era antes..si no ahora cada uno queriéndose. esta es la historia de Natsu y Lucy...
1. Prologo

**Hola gente , como estan ? bueno yo me presente con este fanfic sobre esta pareja que en lo personal me encantan **

**Avisos al final **

* * *

Esto no era como los típicos cuentos de hadas...

Aquí la princesa no se enamoraba del príncipe que derrotaba al dragón..

Aquí la princesa se enamoraba eternamente del dragón ..

Aquí la princesa no era rescatada por el príncipe ...

Aquí la princesa era rescatada por su dragón...

Pero primero hay un dilema...el dragón es un idiota...pero aun a si princesa ama a ese dragón...su idiota

**Prologo...**

En un pueblo del Gran reino de Fiore ..había una gran gremio con mucha felicidad , energía y muchas destrucción

su nombre era...Fairy Tail .

Los grandes juegos habían pasado seguido de un gran problema que puso en peligro el gran reino pero todo se resolvió gracias a cierto chico pelo rosado con gran optimismo y un sentimiento que no se dejaría caer por nada.

Y a si empieza la historia

En el pequeño pueblo mejor conocido como Magnolia , todo un gremio estaba celebrando el haber ganado pero no sin antes mostrar el gran trofeo que habían conseguido por ganar los juegos

**En el gremio...**

**-**Oigan chicos ,cierren la boca una momento !- un chico de pelo rosado gritaba mientras estaba arriba de una mesa.

-a mi nadie me calla , cerebro de carbón - le respondía un chico de ojos caídos y pelo negro que estaba parado enfrente del peli rosado con una mirada desafiante

Es entonces cuando una chica de pelo escarlata agarra a los dos del cabello y los atrae a su mismo chocando sus cabeza quedando tirados en el suelo

-Es que quieren pelear enfrente de mi ,idiotas?! - la chica de pelo escarlata les gritaba mientras los levantaba a una con cada mano sujetándolos del cuello

-L..l..lo..sentimos ...Erza- los dos chicos decían en unisono con una voz cortante a falta de aire.

-idiotas...bien natsu , lo que vallas a mostrarnos has lo orita - seguido de eso suelta a los dos chicos dejándolos caer

El chico de pelo rosado se levanta rápidamente con una gran sonrisa..esa sonrisa que le encantaba a cierta chica de pelo rubio la cual estaba sentada un poco lejos de la gente que se había formado para ver la sorpresa del pelirosado.

ohhh...natsu ,eres un completo idiota ¿como es que me pude haber enamorado de alguien como tu? , eres brusco , torpe , infantil y muchas cosas que podría seguir..pero eres alguien que me a apoyado siempre cuando lo e necesitado , me as protegido cada vez que e estado en peligro , e pasado muchos momentos contigo que me hacen tener mas confianza en ti y quererte mas - la chica pensaba en eso mientras que sin darse cuenta ya estaba mas roja que un tomate.

Mientras la chica rubia estaba hundida en sus pensamientos , una chica de pelo azul celeste se le acercaba un poco divertida de lo que pasaba.

-mmmmmm..lu-chan estas bien?- la chica de pelo celeste miraba como su amiga estaba ida , con una gran sonrisa babeante y con la cara mas roja que un tomate.

al decir eso la chica rubia tardo en contestar pero finalmente lo había hecho.

-ohhh..levy-chan! que pasa ? - decía la chica rubia como si su amiga no hubiera visto nada de lo anterior.

la chica de pelo azul celesto se estaba muriendo de risa por dentro cosa que a la chica rubia le molestaba un poco inflando sus cachetes en señal de enojo.

- Ya no te enojes lu-chan ! , vamos a ver que es lo que nos tiene que enseñar natsu...natsu- lo último lo decía de una forma picarona haciendo que la rubia se ruborizara un poco mucho .

la chica agarro a su amiga de pelo rubio para guiarla hasta el crento del gremio donde estaba el chico de pelo rosado buscando un objeto y observar como las dos chicas llegaban a donde el estaba.

-ohhh luce ! decía emocionado el peli rosa- que bueno que estas aquí , quiero que estés aquí para compartir la gran felicidad de haber ganado los juegos mágicos- esas palabras justamente hicieron que la rubia casi se desmayara.

el chico seguía buscando cuando de pronto saco un objeto y lo levanto hacia arriba para que todos lo vieran.

-aquí esta chicos! el trofeo de la victoria!- el chico lo gritaba con gran felicidad

Entonces todos al ver el objeto se quedaron confundidos por lo que veían , eso no era un trofeo...

-natsu ! acaso eso es una corona?!-una chica de pelo escarlata le preguntaba con una gran enojo-te robaste la corona del rey de fiore !?

-jijiji..creó que no era eso- el chico metio rápidamente la corona para seguir buscando hasta que lo encuentra - ahora si miren !

el chico mostraba un gran trofeo de oro con una placa con el nombre del gremio "Fairy Tail" , todos gritaban de la emoción y felicidad al verlo

-Esto se celebra con una fiesta!- decía un hombre mayor de alta edad y de una estatura baja.

-AYE!-Decia todo el gremio

todos festejaban , el trofeo paso por todas las manos del gremio al punto de no saber donde habría quedado , las peleas no tardaban en llegar pero sin peleas esto no sería Fairy Tail .

En cierta parte del gremio , un chico de pelo rosado estaba bailando sobre una mesa junto con un gato mientras que una chica de pelo rubio lo miraba.

-Ehhh natsu..bajate de ahi..podrías lastimarte-la chica lo decía en un tono algo nervioso con un lebe rubor , al parecer el simple hecho de tener al chico en presencia o solo mirarlo se ponía

nerviosa.

-no te preocupes luce , esta mesa es muy resistente - el chico le respondía mientras seguía bailando.

-si lucy , no te preocupes de todos modos si natsu se cae tiene una cabeza muy hueca como para lastimarse- decía un gato azul mientras sobre volaba arriba de la mesa

-jaja..si tienes razón- la chica respondía con pequeña sonrisa a causa de lo que había dicho el gato.

El chico rosado seguía bailando cuando de pronto algo paso, la mesa se balanceaba haciendo que el chico saliera volando hacia la dirección de la chica.

cuidado lucy! - gritaba el chico mientras caía hacia la chica

la chica no se movía ,parecía que hasta iba a estirar sus brazos como si estuviera esperando un abrazo del chico. las acciones y pensamientos de la chica estaba muy nublados , al final de cuentas estaba enamorada de el...de su dragón.

cuando finalmente la chica fue impactada por el chico de pelo rosa , cayeron al piso , nada podía ser mas vergonzoso que el estar tirados los dos juntos y que los demás vieran como estaban pero al parecer no se habían dando cuenta en que posición tan comprometedora estaban.

-n..n..natsu-decía la chica roja como un tomate al darse cuenta como estaban.

-que pasa ,luce?- le respondía el chico de pelo rosado sin darse cuenta de nada.

al parecer el chico de pelo rosado estaba enzima de la chica y por si fuera poco sus caras estaban a centímetros de cada una haciendo que sus labios casi se unieran.

ohh! que esta por dios !, lo tengo tan cerca que hasta siento su aliento y debería hacer ?!- la chica pensaba mientras ni decía nada.

el chico cuando finalmente noto en que posición estaban se impacto un poco haciendo que sus mejillas se pusieran un poco rojas.

pero algo estaba en su limite , la chica estaba muy roja , su corazón le latía de una forma que era posible que se le fuera a salir , cuando de pronto se le empezó a nublar la visto a lo que el chico noto rápidamente.

luce? ayuda ! algo le pasa a luce!- el chico gritaba preocupado viendo como su gran amiga se desmayaba.

en ese momento el chico se levanto para cargarla mientras todos lo ayudaban mientras iban a la enfermería...todos pensaban que la chica se había desmayado por la caida que tuvo con el peli rosa pero la verdad es que fue otra la causa de su desmayo.

* * *

**Hola , bueno la verdad es que es mi primera vez que subo historias a fanfiction y la verdad soy completamente nuevo por aqui...**

**Bueno lo que quería decirles , esta historia se subira cada 3 dias , por que ?...simple , la historia en parte ya esta hecha pero falta editarla y limpiarla para darles una mejor facilidad para leerla ,perdonen mis bestiales faltas de ortografía **

**Bueno como es que aqui dicen? ahh si , espero sus comentarios de que les parece la historia y consejos ...bueno aqui les dicen Reviews pero como sea**

**Con esto me despido , Saludos!**


	2. Al cuidado de la princesa part1

**Bueno gente...en primera, viendo estos primeros capitulos solo me pregunto, ¨en verdad escribia de ese modo en los 1ros capitulos¨...que verguenza por mi parte , bueno a lo que se viene , mañana viendo que estos capitulos son algo cortos , mañana subire uno mismo**

* * *

**Capitulo****2...**

**Anteriormente... ;)**

-ohh! que esta por dios !, lo tengo tan cerca que hasta siento su aliento y olor. Que debería hacer ?!- la chica pensaba mientras ni decía nada.

el chico cuando finalmente noto en que posición estaban se impacto un poco haciendo que sus mejillas se pusieran un poco rojas.

pero algo estaba en su limite , la chica estaba muy roja , su corazón le latía de una forma que era posible que se le fuera a salir , cuando de pronto se le empezó a nublar la visto a lo que el chico noto rápidamente.

-luce? ayuda ! algo le pasa a luce!- el chico gritaba preocupado viendo como su gran amiga se desmayaba.

en ese momento el chico se levanto para cargarla mientras todos lo ayudaban mientras iban a la enfermería...todos pensaban que la chica se había desmayado por la caída que tuvo con el peli rosa pero la verdad es que fue otra la causa de su desmayo.

En el momento en que la chica rubia se desmayo , el chico no sabia que hacer por lo que pidió ayuda al mismo tiempo se dirigía a la enfermería mientras la cargaba.

al llegar a la enfermería ,el chico de pelo rosado recostó a la chica en una cama pero dejar que descansara , en ese momento entra una pequeña niña de cabello azul con trenzas para ayudar a la rubia.

-Wendy...se pondrá bien? que es lo que paso?-Preguntaba el chico de una forma preocupada mientras estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama donde estaba la rubia.

La pequeña niña revisaba especialmente la cabeza de la rubia por si a caso de haber sufrido un daño. aunque al terminar la pequeña le puso una venda en la cabeza a causa de un pequeño golpe que había sufrido.

-Natsu...- decía la pequeña al terminar de vendar la cabeza de la chica.

-Que pasa Wendy? como esta ?! -decía el chico muy preocupado como si fueran a decirle lo peor.

-Eres un idiota - decía la pequeña con una leve sonrisa -lucy sólo tiene un pequeño golpe ,pero no es cualquier golpe...el golpe que recibió fue en el área del hipotálamo-decía la pequeña con un poco de seriedad.

el chico con una cara muy confundida solo miraba a la pequeña . el en verdad no sabía de que hablaba .

- entonces ...? - el peli rosado decía con un poco de curiosidad.

-eso quiere decir que lucy sufrirá de cambios de humor temporalmente . quiero que la lleves a su casa y si es de mucho favor , que cuides de ella .una lucy normal con carácter ya es mucho de donde roer ,no me imagino con lo que paso-la Pequeña decía con una leve sonrisa pero con la misma seriedad .

natsu solo se quedo pensando en que forma iba a tener que cuidarla.

-y por cuanto tiempo crees que esto le afecte- decía el peli rosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-mmmm..máximo una semana , podría tardar mas pero como reaccionamos rápido a lo que paso se pudo contrarrestar el golpe evitando que se inflamara mas..-la pequeña mientras escribía una lista.

entiendo...supongo que me tendré que quedar con ella todo el tiempo cierto? - preguntaba el chico mientras recibía la lista que le había dado la pequeña .

si ,y ni se te ocurra venir al gremio con ella , tampoco pararte en el gremio sin ella . siempre tendrás que estar con ella . la lista que te di son algunas cosas que podrían calmarla en algunos casos de que optara por un humor muy hostil ,jejeje la hice pensando en ella y en ti- la pequeña no podía aguanta la risa de lo que había escrito en la lista.

el peli rosa entonces acerco la lista para empezar a leer lo que había en ella, de pronto puso una cara pálida con un leve sonrojo . parecía que el ya no estaba en este mundo .

**_Que hacer en caso de humor hostil o molesto_**

**_Natsu, Cuando ella este furiosa , dale un abrazo . hasta a la bestia mas arriera se le puede calmar con uno._**

_Cuando lucy este triste, pueden pasar __consecuencias__muy malas , una de ellas puede ser la deprecion y eso no es nada bueno . dale un beso en la mejilla , no se pondra feliz pero sera mucho mejor que estar triste._

el peli rosa al leer esta parte se sonrojo mucho , para el iba a ser el primer beso que daría aunque sea en la mejilla . el solo se quedo pensando pero al último soltó una sonrisa para seguir leyendo.

**_Lucy Puede experimentar lo que es el amor , ahora si no hagas nada , trata de mantenerla a la raya en los actos que haga por que puede llegar a ser molesta._**

el chico seguía leyendo para finalmente llegar al ultimo punto de la lista.

_Ella va a estar feliz , pero no cualquier felicidad , __tendrá__una felicidad extrema al punto de abrazarte y no soltarte por un buen tiempo . solo deja que haga todo lo que quiera, es el humor que seria el mejor mantener con este problema_

el chico término de leer la lista para guardarla en su bolsillo y mirar a la pequeña.

-supongo que no sera mucho problema ...eso esperó-el chico suspiro como si estuviera cansado.

natsu...no hagas molestarme mas y ya vete con ella a su casa- la pequeña le decía de una tono mandón

ok wendy , tranquila - el chico contestaba mientras sonreía con esa felicidad que el solo podía tener.

el chico se levanto de la orilla de la cama para finalmente llevarse a la rubia , la cargo delicadamente y caminando se dirigió a la salida de la enfermería para dirigirse a la casa de la rubia.

-natsu!-decía la pequeña con una gran sonrisa- cuidala bien y esperó que regresen juntos- la pequeña decía eso de una forma algo picarona dándole doble sentido a lo dicho.

el peli rosa volteo rápidamente hacia la pequeña con la chica en brazos.

wendy!- decía un chico con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas para luego despedirse y salir de enfermería.

el pelo rosado camino hasta la puerta del gremio cuando un chico de ojos caídos y una chica de pelo escarlata se pusieron enfrente de el.

-flamita! , que le paso a lucy?-preguntaba el chico de ojos caídos mientras veia como la tria en brazos.

-nada grave , sólo un pequeño golpe-el peli rosa mintió un poco para que no se preocuparan por la chica de pelo rubio y no causar tanto alboroto.

si..oímos que no te vamos a mirar por aquí al menos por una semana . solo cuida la bien o si no...-decía la chica de pelo escarlata con un aura negra que la rodeaba y que hasta al mismo maestro podría hacer que se asustara.

-jaja..no hay problema erza jeje-decía el chico peli rosado con un poco de miedo-bueno chicos mejor me voy , no va a tardar en despertar y tengo que cuidarla.

el peli rosado se despedía de los dos para finalmente salir del gremio hacia el departamento de la chica rubia y dejar a los 2 chicos hablando... .en otra parte del gremio había una chica escondida entre las mesas mirando con algo de atención a los 2 chicos que estaban mientras hablando...especialmente al de ojos caídos.

juvia tiene la oportunidad ahora! su rival del amor no esta presente y eso ayudará a que juvia tenga a gray-sama!-pensaba una chica de pelo azul con una gorra , la chica estaba mirando al chico de ojos caídos como si fuera el único en todo el mundo , la chica parecía que en cualquier momento iba a sacar un hilo rojo de su nariz por todo lo que pensaba.

**En las calles de la cuidad...**

Lucy , que estabas pensado al no moverte cuando yo estaba cayendo?...creó que esta vez no pude proteger a la princesa del propio dragón -jeje-el chico de pelo rosado río con un poco de preocupación al haber pensado en ese tipo de cosas

-Lucy...el sentimiento que tengo por ti nose como expresarlo , me hubiera gustado que mi padre me enseñara eso ..pero pues creo que fue mala suerte que este dragón idiota se haya enamorado de ti...- el chico peli rosa lo decía en voz baja ,casi para si mismo mientras caminaba por las calles del pueblo observando como se hacia de noche con el atardecer.

el chico seguía caminando para casi llegar a la casa de la rubia cuando de pronto sintió unos pequeños roses en la parte frontal del cuello , lo que vio era algo que lo puso muy rojo...la chica que en un momento estaba inconsciente ,le estaba dando pequeños mordiscos y besos mientras sacaba pequeñas risitas..

-luce...-decía el chico con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-si mi dragón?- decía la chica con una sonrisa y unas mejillas algo ruborizadas mientras no paraba de morder y dar pequeños besos.

en el chico seguía muy rojo , opto por parar de caminar un poco y pensar un poco de lo que estaba pasando mientras ignoraba mientras la chica seguía haciendo sus travesuras..

diablos! wendy nunca me hablo de este tipo de sentimiento /humor ,ella se siente excitada!- el chico salio de su pensamiento por una fuerte respiración que sentía, era la chica que lo miraba con ojos perdidos.

-no pasa nada lucy jejeje- decía el peli rosa con muchos nervios.

entonces...-decia la rubia con un voz seductora.

la chica agarra los hombros del chico para luego de alguna forma lograr zafarse de los brazos del mismo y enredar sus piernas en la cintura del chico.

yo si quiero que pase algo...- decía la chica de una forma tan seductora que hizo que el chico se estremeciera .

aquella chica que hablaba de ese modo no era la lucy con carácter , dulce , amigable y aveces violenta que al chico le gustaba...era alguien pero no era su lucy...

* * *

**Sigo diciendo que me da verguenza el como escribo jajajaja , bueno que les esta pareciendo la historia , reviews para este gran novato de fanfiction ? saludos!**

**Respuestas a comentarios:**

**Flor Carmesi: Si no se logro entender un poco , Lucy se desmayo a causa del golpe y de la corta distancia de Natsu ;p . Muchas gracias por tu comentario , saludos!**


	3. Al cuidado de la princesa part2

**Hola gente como están? bueno les traigo otro cap de esta historia...viendo estos cap por mi parte siento que en esos tiempos mejoraba mi escritura , jajaja lo digo por que yo no escribía en word ... los dejo con la historia fumada que hago actualmente xd**

* * *

**Capitulos****3...**

**Anteriormente ... :)**

en el chico seguía muy rojo , opto por parar de caminar un poco y pensar un poco de lo que estaba pasando mientras ignoraba mientras la chica seguía haciendo sus travesuras..

diablos! Wendy nunca me hablo de este tipo de sentimiento /humor ,ella se siente excitada!- el chico salio de su pensamiento por una fuerte respiración que sentía, era la chica que lo miraba con ojos perdidos.

-no pasa nada Lucy jejeje- decía el peli rosa con muchos nervios.

Entonces...-decía la rubia con un voz seductora.

la chica agarra los hombros del chico para luego de alguna forma lograr zafarse de los brazos del mismo y enredar sus piernas en la cintura del chico.

yo si quiero que pase algo...- decía la chica de una forma tan seductora que hizo que el chico se estremeciera .

Aquella chica que hablaba de ese modo no era la Lucy con carácter , dulce , amigable y a veces violenta que al chico le gustaba...era alguien pero no era su Lucy...

Ahí estaban...natsu estaba muy nervioso al ver a Lucy comportarse de una forma muy rara que iso que en parte se asustara..

-Natsu..-Decía Lucy mientras se acercaba a la cara de natsu con el claro objetivo de querer darle un beso.

Entonces la chica se acercaba muy lentamente hasta que el peli rosa reacciono rápidamente para poder parar eso.

**NT:****jeje****que****dijieronewe**

-Lucy !- Natsu grito muy fuerte haciendo que Lucy se asustara momentáneamente dejando de hacer lo que tenia planeado hacer...

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio cuando natsu siguió caminando...lucy por lo visto seguía igual por lo que mordía a natsu un poco molesta .. parece que estaba un poco molesta con el por no lograr darle el beso.

-Lucy. Podrías dejar de hacer eso ?...me vas a dejar marcas y eso no es bueno si llegaran a verlas-natsu decía mientras tenia las mejillas muy rojas.

-No quiero !...no me dejaste quererte-decía Lucy mientras hacia un puchero y se escondía en el cuello del Dragneel.

Natsu no le sorprendió que digiera eso ..como decía Wendy ella estaba en cambios muy repentinos en forma de humor y sentamientos. Entonces natsu siguió caminando y trato de ignorar todas las cosas que hacia Lucy

**En el Gremio...**

-Gray-Sama !-Decía aventándose encima de gray

.-Ahhh juvia que pasa !?-Gray respondía con una cara algo molesta mientras estaba tirado en el piso con juvia.

En cuanto gray le contesta a juvia , ella pone una cara triste mientras los ojos amenazan con soltar algunas lagrimas..

-Es que no le gusta la compañía de juvia ?-Juvia preguntaba entre cortada , al parecer ya estaba sollozando.

El ojos caídos rápidamente reacciono y se levanto junto con juvia en sus brazos como si fuera una princesa.

-Gray-Sama...-decía rápidamente juvia sorprendida al ver tal acto de su amor.

-No me gusta que llores juvia , me gusta tu sonrisa a si que regálame una de esas tantas sonrisas que haces cuando me miras -Gray le respondía algo avergonzado mientras con su dedo pulgar limpiaba cada una de sus lagrimas...pero lo que contaba era el resultado que provocaban esas palabras , en mismo instante juvia mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja..

-Gray-Sama!-Juvia gritaba de la emocion abrazando a gray por el cuello haciendo que ellos cayeran de nuevo al suelo.

-Juvia jeje...Venimos del piso- Gray miraba a juvia con una sonrisilla nerviosa.

-Juvia puede estar hasta en una cama de clavos con tal de estar con gray-sama-Decía la chica mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho del ojos caidos...

-Pfff...que es lo que puedo hacer-Decía el ojos caidos con un poco de pereza pero con las mejillas un poco rojas mientras seguia tirado en el piso con una carga que su nombre era juvia.

**En las calles del pueblo...**

natsu seguía caminando mientras intentaba ignorar los molestos intentos de Lucy al querer besar al chico pero en parte no lo permitía , el sabia que su amiga hacia eso por lo causado pero no sabía que ella si tenía sentimientos por el...

-Lucy..-Decía el peli rosa normalmente viendo a la chica , aparentemente ya se había acostumbrado a las travesuras de Lucy.

-Si...?-La chica se acercaba rápidamente a la cara de Natsu teniéndolo a escasos centímetros.

Jeje...me prestas la llave de tu departamento?-decía Natsu , al parecer la chica no se había dado cuenta cuando ya estaban enfrente de su puerta lo que decidió responder.

-mmmmm..-Decia lucy sin dejar de mirar al peli rosa-Estan ahi-al parecer la chica estaba señalando a la parte de su busto.

-L..lu..lucy !-Natsu le respondía nervioso , al parecer indicarle que estaban le hacían estar en una escena algo incomoda- segura que e...es..estan ahi ?-decía con la misma cara nerviosa acompañada ahora de una sonrisa falsa.

-no...pero queria saber que harias si estuvieran ahi-decia una lucy con una pequeña sonrisa mientras tenia pensamiento nublado al no pensar en las consecuencias ni en sus actos.

El peli rosa se queda como piedra al escuchar las cosas que decía su amiga, si no manejaba bien sus palabras o acciones podría caer en una de las trampas de la rubia y haber consecuencias que ni el podía pensar.

-Están en mi llavero Pero necesito que las consigas tu , si no me caeré de tus brazos-Decía Lucy llevándose la mano a la frente en forma lamentosa como si fuera el fin del mundo para ella.

Eso para Natsu fue una salvación , al parecer eso lo salvaría de una situación muy incómoda para él , el chico con una mano mientras con otra seguía sosteniendo a su amiga trato de conseguir las llaves en lo que intentaba toco una pierna de la chica con un leve rose..

-Natsu...-decía Lucy con un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa malévola-tus manos son muy suaves.

-…!-El chico se puso mas rojo que un tomate al escuchar esas palabras haciendo que desesperadamente buscara el llavero para finalmente agarrar el llavero , pero al parecer a la rubia le gustaba verlo de ese modo.

-Entonces Lucy...que llave es ?-El chico le mostraba muchas llaves en las que ellas tambien estaban las que eran las celestiales.

-L..l..la que tiene forma de corazón -decía Lucy con un poco de vergüenza , al parecer ver que natsu había visto esa llave le causaba un poco de vergüenza.

-ok!-decía natsu con una gran sonrisa-entonces entremos!

El chico se acerco a la puerta , trato a abrir la puerta la cual se abrió sin ningún problema , al instante entro para después dirigirse con la chica a un en brazos hacia la cama de la chica pero al momento de dejar a su amiga en la cama ya no estaba igual...

natsu...-decía lucy con los ojos llorosos a punto de sacar un rio de lagrimas.

Que pasa Lucy?- al parecer el chico no le estaba poniendo atención hasta que miro su cara , ella estaba muy triste y para cuando el le puso atención ya estaba llorando como nunca la había visto.

El chico se quedo perplejo , la Lucy que estaba hace unos momentos ya no estaba.. ahora había una Lucy triste y al parecer necesitada de alguien especial.

Natsu en un momento pensó rápido en la cosas que podría actuar.

¨Mierda ! , Lucy está llorando y Wendy dijo exactamente que esto podría ser muy malo si seguía aquí. aparte ella no sabe nada del por qué sus cambio , simplemente se está dejando llevar por sus sentimientos !¨- pensaba natsu con una cara algo seria mientras veía como su amiga seguía llorando

-Creo que no tengo opción -Decía natsu en voz baja mientras se ponía rojo nuevamente , el solo pensar el darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su amiga era consecuencia de que el podía desmayarse de la vergüenza..

-Pasa alg..-no alcanzó a decir lucy con la voz entrecortada por los sollozos cúando natsu le agarro la barbilla levantándola hacia su vista para rápidamente acercarse a ella y darle un rapido pero tierno beso en la mejilla , al terminar el chico parecia que se iba a desmayar pero pudo tranquilizarse rápidamente poniendo un poco de seriedad.

-natsu...-decía Lucy mientras de esa gran tristeza que la invadía entre una felicidad y un poco de vergüenza acompañado de un sonrojo remplazando su anterior tristeza

-Jajaja...me alegra que estés bien Lucy , tienes hambre?-nasa decía con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras notaba que su amiga se sentía confundida.

Si ( Sonido de Estomago :p)..natsu me podrías explicar que esta pasando?-la chica se quedaba viendo a natsu en buscas de respuesta, ella sabia que estaba pasando algo pero simplemente no sabía en lo minino lo que pasaba.

Jejeje..Vamos a la mesa y te explico mientras te preparo algo, está bien ?-Natsu le decía mientras le extendía la mano para levantarla de la cama.

La chica al parecer se sonrojo un poco al ver el acto de cortesía del peli rosa para aceptar su mano con una sonrisa y levantarse de la cama, en camino a la cocina puso una cara con una mueca para preguntarle algo al peli rosa...

-Natsu -Decía Lucy

-Que pasa Lucy -Decía natsu con esa sonrisa que solo el podía poner

-Sabes cocinar ?-Al parecer la pregunta que había hecho le dio un poco de risa para mirar a un natsu sentirse algo inferior.

-Obvio que se cocinar lucy !...el estar solo junto con happy . me las e tenido que arreglar para aprender con ayuda de mira -natsu decía un poco molesto pero seguro de si mismo.

Al llegar a la cocina acomodo a su amiga en un silla para ponerse enfrente de la barra de la cocina y agarrar diferentes cosas para empezar a cocinar.

-Entonces lucy , que es lo que quieres para comer?-decia natsu sosteniendo una espátula y un sartén en una mano cada cosa y sacando fuego cómicamente de su boca para animar un poco mas a lucy.

-jajajaja..un sanwich seria bueno-decia lucy con una sonrisa…pero al parecer cierto peli rosa se quedo de piedra a tal respuesta de la maga celestial soltando cada una de las cosas que tenia en la mano.

-Jeje..Enserio un sandwich? Bueno lo que lucy desea se hace..-decía natsu con una sonrisa aunque el en verdad quería demostrarle a la rubia que el sabia cocinar.

Natsu empezaba a preparar el sándwich mientras veía como Lucy estaba sentada en su mesa mientras lo veía con una sonrisa en el rostro , eso calmaba a natsu aunque seguía al pendiente de algún comportamiento extraño.

-Lucy! deja eso-decía natsu rápidamente al ver que la maga celestial tenía una cuchillo en la mano.

La maga se rio por el comportamiento protector del Dragneel , pero era aun mas gracioso por lo que se estaba preocupando.

Jejeje..Pero natsu este es un cuchillo de mantequi..-Lucy no pudo completar lo que dijo cuándo el dragneel le quito el cuchillo de sus manos.

-Pero no quiero que te pase nada Lucy...-Decía natsu en un tono tierno mientras la rubia lo miraba con una leve sonrisa.

Por eso es que me e enamorado de ti natsu...-Pensaba Lucy pero era algo obvio lo que pensaba por lo que se le perdía la vista.

Natsu volvio a la barra de la cocina para seguir preparando el sándwich que la maga celestial había pedido, cuando termino de prepararlo se lo dio a Lucy con una sonrisa y se sentó en la misma mesa para hablar con ella mientras se comía el sándwich.

-Bueno Lucy lo que pasa es que...-Decia natsu algo serio cuando una mano lo interrumpió-otra vez no…..

* * *

**Siendo sinceros , que les esta pareciendo la historia ...me gustaria que me lo djieran , acepto de todo...conejos , comentarios de apoyo , ventadas de madre, lo que quieran! , Saludos a todos !**

**Reviews para esta persona que escribio la historia mientras tenia cruda?**


End file.
